


Teacher's Pet

by Ellidiotts



Series: Mr Grooberson x Reader [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Ghostbusters: Afterlife (2021)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, First Dates, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rare Characters, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidiotts/pseuds/Ellidiotts
Summary: It already felt like you knew Mister Grooberson better than anyone, even though you’d never met him before, entirely due to the fact that your kid never seemed to stop talking about the guy.Then as soon as you saw him for the first time, the only thought in your head washoly fuck this guy is hot. Followed shortly byhow the hell can someone that attractive be a science teacher?And then a more worrying consideration:there’s no way he’s single, right?
Relationships: Mr. Grooberson (Ghostbusters)/Reader
Series: Mr Grooberson x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Or: _You’re a horny single dad who’s been set up on a date with your kid’s hot science teacher... and you can't get enough of him._
> 
> * * *
> 
> I’m unreasonably horny for this man, and there’s no-one (as far as I can tell) that I can ship him with. So if you like him as much as I do… enjoy? (Also I know he's married in the film but pfff who needs canon).
> 
> Also as a word of warning, I have never written or read reader-insert fics or attempted to write in second person... But I think this turned out alright. Plus I think there's a real lack od M/M reader-inserts so might as well add to the pile.
> 
> ...This movie better be great when it comes out but until then I will continue to post Mr Grooberson thirst.

Being a father was hard; but being a single father was a whole new realm of difficulty. You’d never planned on such a situation, it kind of just-- _happened_ . Now it was just you and your one and only child, who was a handful to say the least-- especially when said child was constantly trying to hook you up with dates now, around your own age range of course-- which meant teachers. _Lots_ of teachers.

It wasn’t as if a child would know many other adults besides teachers, unless they had friends who were also from a single-parent household… but by now you’d become familiar with nearly every teacher at your kid’s school purely from them trying their best to find a perfect match for you.

Still, it was nice that your own kid cared enough about your love-life that they’d spend their free time finding you someone… which led you to the current ‘potential love interest’ of the day: Mister Grooberson. He wasn’t just _any_ teacher-- he was your kid’s science teacher. You knew that if you blew this chance, then you’d never hear the end of it. But from what you’d heard about him, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t just the _tiniest_ bit intrigued by the man in question.

It already felt like you knew Mister Grooberson better than anyone, even though you’d never met him before, entirely due to the fact that your kid never seemed to stop talking about the guy.

Then as soon as you saw him for the first time, the only thought in your head was _holy fuck this guy is hot._ Followed shortly by _how the hell can someone that attractive be a science teacher?_ And then a more worrying consideration: _there’s no way he’s single, right?_

They were the only thoughts you could focus on for the entire parent-teacher interview, to the point where you had no idea what the conversation topic had been, as you idly nodded along. His hair was dark, long and surprisingly messy, met with a well-pressed button-up shirt, and a rather nicely trimmed beard. You continued to focus a little too much on his body language, and the cute quirks he had as he spoke. His emerald eyes caught your own, finding yourself unable to avert your gaze. By the time he finished speaking, asking you a question that you missed entirely-- you found your mouth had become completely dry, lips parted slightly as words tumbled out against your better judgement.

_Would you like to go out with me?_

The embarrassment had already set in full force at the sound of your own words, the heat in your cheeks without a doubt turning your face entirely crimson. You decided not to stick around, as you started fumbling to your feet before you received an answer, knowing full well you’d made a complete fool out of yourself already.

You’d barely passed the desk before he caught your arm, causing you to stop in your tracks. A silence held in the air for what felt like an eternity, but it took another few moments to work up the courage to look him in the eye, as he smiled sweetly at you and it nearly made your heart melt.

_I’d love to._

* * *

The two of you had only sat down at the restaurant mere minutes ago, and you hadn’t even found the chance to look at the menu-- finding the sight of the man in front of you far too fascinating for you to consider anything else. He was wearing a lovely silk shirt, buttoned up to the neck and complete with a black tie; his long hair slicked back into a somewhat neat state compared to your last meeting. You were so mesmerised at his presence that by the time the waiter came by for your order, you simply mirrored what he was having, adding a bottle of fairly up-market wine for good measure.

There was no doubt that Mister Grooberson loved his job. Whenever he spoke about his role at the school, and the kids he taught, there was so much care and passion in his voice, it was hard to ignore. You could listen to him all day at this rate, just to see the smile on his face, and the adorable laugh that would escape him on the odd occasion.

You were already falling far too deep for your own good, but how could you not? He was ridiculously charming, and so far out of your league that you aimed to savour every fucking second of this date, and lock it into your memories for a rainy day. You were lucky enough to get this far-- there was no way he’d be interested in anything more than drink and conversation...

But you still held on to a small slither of hope; mostly because of how unbearably horny you found yourself in recent days, and the fact that it had been far too long since you’d last been with someone. The last thing you wanted right now was to come on too strong or entirely too desperate, and fuck up this wonderful opportunity for yourself. 

Then an embarrassing thought crossed your mind: you’d never even asked the man his name. There was no way you’d be calling him _Mister Grooberson_ like a fifth-grade student… unless he _wanted_ you to, of course… But it would be best to ask sooner rather than later, before it caused any awkward situations to arise. 

As soon as the wine arrived, you poured him a glass, averting your gaze from the task at hand every few seconds to meet those emerald eyes once more. You could only linger for a brief moment, knowing any longer would cause you to blush. Picking up your half-filled glass, the two of you clink them together, both taking a hearty swig.

_I realise now that I never asked your name._

There, it was out, and the air was clear. You weren’t expecting a laugh, but you enjoyed it nonetheless-- noting the way the corners of his eyes creased with crows feet when he smiled. Even though he was two decades your senior, you would never have guessed it-- the man was blessed with ridiculous genetics and a youthful face, appearing barely out of his thirties.

_You can call me Paul._

The newfound knowledge immediately cemented into your mind; as if it was the most important fact in the world. It suited him perfectly, and you proceed to say it as often as possible, finding it constantly rolling off your tongue. The continued supply of wine helped you keep your cool, relaxing your nerves and allowing you to keep a moderately straight face when his leg brushed against your own under the table. At first, you assumed it was an accident; but then you saw the look in his eye, and felt it again-- and you knew it meant something more.

You swallowed down the lump in your throat, tightening the grip on your now empty wine glass, finding yourself in desperate need of another filling before the night was through.

* * *

When you arrived at his house, you didn’t quite know how to react when he asked you to follow him inside, having not previously comprehended such a situation arising at the conclusion of your date. All you could do was nod in agreement, following his order without question. Removing your coat and shoes by the door, he led you to the couch, offering a seat as he disappeared to retrieve more drinks.

In his absence, you made your best attempt to relax, and curse away your obviously frigid state. Another drink would do you good to deal with it. He invited you here because he must be interested, but to what degree? He was difficult to read, and there was no way you could risk making the first move and ending the evening with a big misunderstanding. 

Reaching the end of your next glass of wine, you had barely sat the glass back down on the table before you saw the look in his eyes; desire, and a hint of need. He’d somehow shifted all the way to your side of the couch without you noticing, close but hovering just beside you.

Lips touched your own, and suddenly your mind let go of any doubt or questioning you had left. You let the feeling consume you, melting to the touch, and begging for more. His facial hair was rough against your clean-shaven face, causing friction with every movement. But then he pulled away too soon, staring at you and your flushed state with a smirk and raise of his brow.

Words failed you, so you decided to take matters into your own hands-- gripping the back of his neck firmly and pulling him back towards you. He reacted with need, pushing up against you, grinding on your thigh. You moaned into his mouth, as your free hand found his hip, holding him as close as possible. 

You now found yourself with your incredibly attractive date straddling your lap, hot and needy and hard, grinding against you desperately, hands roaming your chest and pulling you closer. With no idea what to do next, he answered it for you; leaning close by your ear with a hot breath.

_I want you to fuck me._

Biting your lip, it took all your self control to not come then and there, the sheer concept being nothing but a fantasy you’d had since the two of you met. There was no way you could turn down such an offer.

Stumbling upstairs, your hands were desperate for contact, gripping and tearing away any clothing you possibly could, receiving the same treatment in return. The door to the bedroom swung open, creaking on its hinges. The two of you separated momentarily, a smirk touching his lips as you found yourself pushed down unceremoniously onto the soft mattress behind you.

You pulled him down onto your lap, hand digging into the front of his shirt as you returned to his lips briefly, unable to help yourself. He ground down against your thigh again, and you knew you were reaching your limits. Holding him firmly, you flipped over, towering over him as he let out a sound of surprise at the sudden change of position.

Beneath the shirt, you discovered he was slightly thinner than you’d imagined, but it somehow did nothing more than make your cock twitch in anticipation. You were unable to hold back, lips finding every inch of skin, hands curling around his sides and hips, as you continued down his chest. He moaned softly as you reached the hem of his jeans, a hand in your hair urging you gently to continue what you had in mind. Pulling down his briefs and pants in a single, swift motion, you received a sigh of relief as his cock sprang free, shivering as it hit the cool evening air.

You licked your lips at the sight; hard and aching and begging to be touched, tip glistening with pre-come. Wasting no time, you nuzzled in between his thighs, soaking in the warmth and musk of his body. Normally you'd take your time, but you’d become so horny these last few hours that you pulled back just long enough to swallow him whole.

He threw his head back with a gasp, hands digging and pulling at your hair, as you sucked his cock like your life depended on it. His thighs quivered by your shoulders, squeezing together and pressing against your face as you worked. Your own cock was straining in your briefs, desperate for attention, and keen to get in on the action.

That was all you could take. You had to have him. Now.

He let out a disappointed sigh as you pulled away, staring up at you through half-lidded eyes. Sitting back on your feet, you had no idea what to do next from here; but thankfully, he was a man who knew what he wanted.

Now it was your turn to be shocked as you were pushed over to your side, and man-handled onto your back; pants removed just as swiftly. He looked down at you with a sly smile, bottle of lube on hand as he poured out a decent amount onto his palm. You couldn’t stop a shiver from running through you as the cold liquid touched your cock with feverish need; stroking you from base to tip several times as an added tease.

You let yourself give in to the moment, focussing on the feeling of his rough hands on you; the sound of his voice, the way he bit his lip to quieten himself-- cheeks flushing a deep red. His hand pulled away against your wishes, as he shuffled his way up your body, thighs resting firmly on either side of your hips.

He let out a soft whine as he lined you up with his free hand, before sinking down onto your aching cock.

You’d never felt anything quite like it before; a sound of sheer pleasure escaping your lips before you could stop it, receiving a similar response in return. If there was any pain or discomfort, he didn’t let it be known; as he continued to take every inch of you with aching need, barely allowing you time to adjust to the hot, tight warmth around you.

It was only a moment later when he finally bottomed out with a cry of ecstasy, collapsing forward, hands either side of you. His breaths were heavy, sweat causing his fringe to stick to his brow. You took a moment to drink in the sight, using a free hand to brush away the strands of stray hair from his face, taking the chance to pull him down for another intense kiss.

This was better than any fantasy you could have ever imagined, and for a moment, you could have sworn this was too good to be true.

Before you could comprehend what you were doing, you found yourself on top once again, thighs around your waist, and hands clawing at your back. He begged for more through gasping breaths and cries of pleasure, fueling your need to fuck him senseless. Now that you’d started you could barely control yourself, to the point where you didn’t want the night to end. 

Your lips found his again, slipping in a tongue and enjoying his taste and the sounds that came with him. You could feel yourself getting close, his moans reflecting your own oncoming orgasm-- so you took his cock in hand, stroking him in time of your uneven, determined thrusts. The sensation was beginning to become too much for you to handle; burying your face into the crook of his neck, and moaning softly.

With one final deep thrust, you came together with a desperate cry and his name on your lips, using all your strength not to collapse atop him. Heavy breaths echoed throughout the room, as you leant down for another hasty, albeit sloppy kiss, which he hastily returned. You never imagined that it was possible for him to look even more attractive than he had during your date; but you were determined to see him like this again-- hot and sweating and positively _fucked_.

But for now, exhaustion began to set in, as you finally rolled off to the side, catching your breath and wiping the sweat from your brow. Then reality hit you hard, and suddenly you felt vulnerable, and slightly awkward. Your eyes darted back to him, greeted by a lovely view of your well-fucked date, glistening in the afterglow of your activities. Swallowing down the lump in your throat, you pulled away, unsure if your presence was still wanted-- but a hand caught your own, tired emerald eyes conveying an unsaid need.

_Stay._

It didn’t take anything more than that for you to comply, slipping back underneath the covers and seeking comfort. He smiled lazily, clearly fighting off the urge to sleep, whispering mumbled affections as he began drifting off.

With the evening’s activities considered, you decided to _definitely_ ask him out on a second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines ~


End file.
